


Dreaming of Someone

by sunshinejade



Series: Pillow Thoughts [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dreaming of Someone, Inspired by Poetry, Jade learns not to word vomit, M/M, Multiple Pairings, One Shot Collection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejade/pseuds/sunshinejade
Summary: A collection of One-Shots inspired by the first section of Courtney Peppernell's Pillow Thoughts.All works are meant to be stand-alone stories, below 1500 words.Ships and poems will be chosen randomly following whatever the original texts inspire me most, but feel free to leave suggestions (or even different/unrelated poems).
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: Pillow Thoughts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192985
Kudos: 9





	Dreaming of Someone

Seungkwan regularly wakes up to phone calls from Jihoon telling him he has about ten minutes to get his ass at the office even if his work doesn’t start for another hour on paper. It sets the pace of his whole day and from then on he rushes through his 9-5 job, 8-7 if you’re working for the workaholic Lee’s. 

It’s tiring, but he says he likes it. And at the end of the day, he comes home to his long-lasting boyfriend and his mother’s mixed-cuisine dishes so it’s all good.  
And sometimes to flowers of which he can’t catch the meaning, and just maybe Vernon himself doesn’t know, but he always says they're pretty and they come with a back hug and a low whisper of “ _I got them in the morning for you, but you were gone too fast”._

On weekends and holidays, they sleep in until it’s too late for breakfast and too early for lunch. Seungkwan likes it better because he thinks brunches are cool. And because it means he gets to be with Vernon all day, either at home or following him at the studio. They eat fruit that Seungkwan carefully handpicks at the market and french-toasts that are always too buttery according to Vernon even if he eats them in five seconds.  
Vernon scolds him trying to convert him to tea, all while grinding coffee for him and serving it in that mug they got at Disneyland in Japan. Seungkwan sighs and before sipping lightly, getting more energy from Vernon’s love than the coffee itself.   
On weekdays, when he barely has time to eat something let alone make coffee, Vernon sends him memes as soon as he can so he can cheer up on his way to work and as cheesy as it sounds it always works. And on very important dates or when the idea of working is a bit more grinding, he walks in the office to find a cup of coffee with his name on it and Jihoon with a (by now used to it) unimpressed _“Your boyfriend had it delivered for you.”_

After a lifetime together, Wonwoo finds it impressive how much Seungkwan still blushes at those kinds of gestures, as if he himself didn’t giggle like a schoolgirl every time Jun pulled his chair out for him. At times though, Seungkwan does dwell on their past and Vernon’s tendencies to show affection in small, caring ways.  
Seungkwan spent their entire second year together bashfully telling his boyfriend he needn’t anymore; he was way past wooed and heart-eyed for the younger so it was okay to stop. It made him the good kind of embarrassed, cheekbone-hurting kind of happy when Vernon spent the entire semester after that leaving sticky-notes with compliments and cheers and reminders of his affection all over his door, desk and dashboard.

Seungkwan learned through the years to never tell him to stop and never voice how he felt bad, and sometimes he really did, because Vernon was just that wonderful and that loving and good. The kind of good that goes to concerts of people he doesn’t care for, because he cares for Seungkwan. And the kind of loving that always asks for an extra slice of cake at parties, in case Seungkwan wants more. And the kind of wonderful that drives him across town to get _that_ particular kind of sundaes at 3 am to soothe Seungkwan’s pre-exams anxiety.

And even when it’s not rainbows and butterflies, it’s still better than he could ever wish for. He remembers vividly: their first important fight. Maybe their only real, big fight.  
Over that “friend” who threw himself at Vernon and the nonchalant way, the latter had defended the guy. How the jealousy and distrust had grown inside Seungkwan every time Vernon would tell him they were hanging out. All tales accompanied by ample details of their time together. Until Vernon came home, mere days after they finished unpacking in their new, shared flat, telling him how the other had kissed him and Seungkwan couldn’t take it anymore. He lashed out before the younger could say anything, demanding for Vernon to have the guts to break up with him and leave.   
And Vernon let him lash. At the end of the night he hugged his sobbing figure whispering he was sorry and apologising for not trusting Seungkwan, but also telling him he was mistaken. If Vernon was being so insistent on describing what they did with another man, it wasn’t because he was falling for someone else. But because he could only ever love Seungkwan and he never wanted to keep anything from him, willingly giving him all the honest truth. Swearing to always give him the honest truth, sealing his promise with a kiss on the temple.

In the following three years after that, Seungkwan could never recall a day without Vernon’s feelings and thoughts so transparent in his hazel eyes, nor a day without the other chapped lips pressing firmly against his skin.

Vernon does all that and more for him, every day since they were lost freshmen in college. And whenever he asks about it, about all the love that Vernon has to give to him, the younger just shakes his head and asks him if he’s willing to accept his love in all its forms.   
Every time, Seungkwan nods with whispers of how he doesn’t deserve it and how he’ll always take it gratefully. Vernon pokes him in the ribs and tells him _he deserves it.  
Deserves to know just how much he loves Seungkwan. Because after all, he promised. _

Vernon always mentions that, but never says more. A promise.  
Seungkwan doesn’t remember any promise. Except for the little house rules, they made after moving in. And Vernon likes to keep the mysterious act up, shaking his head and smirking along, with those fond, fond eyes that melt Seungkwan inside.

The same eyes lit on him the night of their wedding as Vernon addresses the hall, but mostly he addresses Seungkwan.

“On our very first date, you wore a navy Adidas baseball hat and skinny black jeans and a plain white shirt and everyone is giggling now because they think I’m dissing your fashion choices, but what they don’t know is that I had never seen in my life something quite as beautiful as you that day. And I told you, remember? I told you and you blushed in a way I didn’t know you could blush, before hitting my arm. On our second date, I said it again. You hit me again, blushing and saying it wasn’t true. On the third date, you said I wasn’t allowed to tell you you were beautiful for as long as I still had my face.

It bothered me how you wouldn’t let me do that. 

Boo Seungkwan, you were and you remain the most beautiful and wonderful person I have ever met and if my words back then only fell short then I simply had to devote my actions to proving what you won’t let me say.   
Thank you for letting me show you love all these years. Thank you for giving me purpose for all my years to come,

_You deserve to be reminded how beautiful you are_

_I’ll show you every day._

_I promise._ “

* * *

  
Hello! Good morning, afternoon, evening and night! <3

As stated in the description of this whole collection, I hope you enjoyed the very first work for this new project.  
I've been looking for prompts and inspiration for one-shots to post in between my long-fic chapters, both because I don't want to start anything long before I finish "Like Changing the Channel" and because I have a lot of trouble NOT word-vomiting.   
  
  


SO yeah this starts mostly for myself and my growth as an author and to at least throw something out there in between the long waits for updates on the other fic.  
But regardless I hope you enjoyed this first one shot!!   
  
FUN FACT: When I first read the OG poem I actually pictured college!boochan with chan courting kwan, but when i started writing it established!verkwan just took over.  
Also, I wrote this in a couple of hours and it's un-bated, so please bear with me for possible (grammar) mistakes hehe!

Kudos are always appreciated <3 <3  
For anything else, you can either comment or hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sun_shinejay) (though i haven't been spending much time there lately for easily understandable reasons x.x)


End file.
